


Don't Wanna Lose You

by puffin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffin/pseuds/puffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou thinks Akifa doesn't love him anymore. Is he right? This is slash!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wanna Lose You

Don’t wanna lose you 

A/N Here is another one-shot. I don’t want to say much without giving it away. I know the song I’m using is an old one from my teen years. The song is by the Backstreet Boys. I hope you all like and please review.

Don’t own the characters or the song.

 

I never thought that I would lose my mind  
That I could control this  
Never thought that I'd be left behind  
That I was stronger than you, baby  
Girl if only I knew what I've done  
You know, so why don't you tell me  
And I, I would bring down the moon and the sun  
To show how much I care

 

A young man with long snow-white hair, doe brown eyes, porcelain skin was sitting in his dining room table reading a letter he had just found. The young man’s name is Ryou Bakura.   
Ryou lived with his lover of 5 years in a nice two-story house but as of late, Ryou had been thinking of leaving him because they seem to be drifting apart. As must as this was hurting him he was thinking it was time. “Even if I still love him I don’t think he still loves me.” Ryou said as he just sat there before he had started to read the letter, his suitcase sat next to him on the floor.  
Ryou just sat there and as he read the letter.

My Dearest Ryou,  
I never thought I would ever write a letter like this one but I don’t know what to do. I feel like I’m about to go crazy, that I’m losing my mind.  
I thought that I could control this, us. That I was stronger than this but it would seem that I am wrong. I’m weak.  
I also know your upset with me. That I did something wrong. I just wish I know what that was. I wish you would tell me but you won’t. What did I do Ryou? Please tell me.  
It scares me that I may be left behind. My sweet angel, I love you and I would do anything for you. You know that I would. Fucking hell, I would bring down the Ra damn sun for you if you asked me to and you fucking know this Ryou.

 

Ryou blinked as he noticed wet spots on the paper as he let out another sigh. “How can you not know, Akifa? I’ve seen the way you look Atemu. I see the want in your eyes for him.” Ryou said to himself as he closed his eyes before he started to cry.   
Once the tears had been forced back he went back to reading the letter, there was still a bit to go.

 

Don't wanna lose you now  
Baby I know we can win this  
Don't wanna lose you now  
No no, or never again

I don’t want to lose you my sweet angel. I know we can work this out if you would just talk to me. Please don’t leave me.

 

I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay  
It's burning within me  
The fear of losing  
Of slipping away  
It keeps getting closer, baby  
Whatever reason to live that I've had  
My place was always beside you  
And I wish that I didn't need you so bad  
Your face just won't go away

 

I keep having this feeling like I’m gonna lose you. It’s a feeling that burns deep down within me and that scares the fucking hell out of me. And you know how hard it is for me to say something scares me. So for me to say this then you know how scared I am.  
Then again, because of this feeling I wish I didn’t need you, that I could hate you. I wish I didn’t see your face everywhere I go. However, I can’t and I do. I need you, I can’t hate you and I see you everywhere I go.  
I just don’t want to lose and I can’t. You are my only reason for living. My place is at your side. If you leave me…

 

Ryou blinked as he saw the way his love was going with that last statement. Ryou knew where that last part could have gone and that scared him. It would seem that his love didn’t want him to leave.   
Ryou just looked down at his suitcase as he bit his lower lip. “Maybe….I means…..I guess I could….” Ryou thought as he wasn’t so sure anymore. Maybe his love did want him. Maybe he was just seeing things. Ryou just looked back to the letter that was almost done as he wiped the few tears that escaped.

Don't wanna lose you now  
Baby I know we can win this  
Don't wanna lose you now  
No no, or never again

 

I don’t want to lose you. Not now, not ever. I hope you understand this. I’ll do whatever it takes to win you back, my sweet angel. Anything.

 

I never thought that I would lose my mind  
That I could control this  
Never thought that I'd be left behind  
That I was stronger than you

 

Just the thought of being left behind and that I was so weak to stop it is driving me nuts. I don’t want this. I know I’m repeating myself but I don’t know what else to say, I’ve never done this be for, my sweet angel and I hope I’m getting through to you, if it’s not too late.  
I’m begging you to stay. You are my one and only sweet angel, Ryou. Please don’t leave me.  
With all my love,  
Akifa.

 

Ryou just lean back in his chair as he closed his eyes again and try to will back the tears. He just thought about what was in that letter as he put it back on the table.

Don't wanna lose to loneliness  
Girl I know we can win   
Don't wanna lose to emptiness, oh no  
Never again

 

“I don’t want to lose to loneliness and emptiness, sweet angel.” came Akifa’s voice from the dining room doorway.  
Ryou jumped as he stood up and looked at his love of so many years but said nothing for a bit.  
Akifa and Ryou looked a lot alike. Some people would think they were twins but there were some differences.  
They both had the long white hair but Akifa’s looked more silver and two of his bangs looked like bat wings on the side of his head.  
Akifa’s eyes are rustic red instead of the doe brown eyes that Ryou has.   
They both had same porcelain white skin and Akifa was just a few inches taller than Ryou.

 

Don't wanna lose you now  
Baby I know we can win this  
Don't wanna lose you now  
No no, or never again

 

Ryou walked over to him as he reached out and lightly touch Akifa’s check but then pulled his hand away as he watched him with sadden eyes.   
“I don’t want to lose you as well Akifa. We need to talk.” Ryou said as he left the letter on the table and the suitcase next to his chair.  
Ryou’s staying or going would depend on the outcome of this conversion.

 

A/N Ok this isn’t one of my best ones. I hope you all liked it and please review.


End file.
